Old School: Volume 1
Sesame Street: Old School, Volume 1 is a 2006 three-disc DVD set collecting episodes and skits from the first five seasons of Sesame Street (1969-1974). Old School is marketed as a nostalgia set, aimed at teenagers and adults who remember the series from their childhood. The three discs contain the season premieres of each of the first five seasons of the show (episodes 0001, 0131, 0276, 0406 and 0536), plus an additional 54 bonus sketches grouped by season. The total running time is over seven hours. A 16-page booklet is also included. The set contains four slight alterations to the episodes because of rights issues. In three of the cases, Sesame Workshop added replacement material in place of the cut material in order to compensate for them. Each of the complete episodes is preceded by a newly produced animated segment in which a character named Bob begins to introduce the episode and is interrupted by an off-screen, elderly-sounding character telling him to stop talking and show the episode. Prior to the start of Episode 0001, the animated character reads a disclaimer for parents stating that "these early Sesame Street episodes are intended for grownups and may not suit the needs of today's preschool child". The set was followed by a second volume consisting of material from the subsequent five years of the program. Disc Features Disc 1 *Episode 1 (1st season premiere) *Season 1 Classic Cuts :*"Bein' Green" :*"Rubber Duckie" :*Counting with James Earl Jones :*"ABC-DEF-GHI" :*"I Love Trash" :*Alphabet with Jackie Robinson :*Batman Crosses the Street :*Swinging Gibbon (underscore by Joe Raposo) :*Big Bird Meets Little Bird :*Alphabet with Lou Rawls :*"I've Got Two" :*Alphabet Soup Sound effects added :*Season 1 Credit Crawl *Sesame Street Pitch Reel (Version 2) *Easter Eggs: original drawings and behind-the-scenes photos Disc 2 *Episode 131 (2nd season premiere) *Season 2 Classic Cuts :*"The King of Eight" :*"Over, Under, Around, and Through" :*S – Superman :*Astronaut Drawing :*Listen, My Brother: Counting Song (1-20) :*"I Love Being a Pig" :*Season 2 Credit Crawl *Episode 276 (3rd season premiere) *Season 3 Classic Cuts :*"C is for Cookie" :*"Ladybugs' Picnic" :*Martians Telephone :*Mumford’s Magic Trick (Mumford turns Grover into a rabbit) :*"Alligator King" :*"J Friends" :*A Special Day with Bert and Ernie :*"I Am Somebody" with Jesse Jackson :*"Would You Like to Buy an O?" :*Harvey Kneeslapper with Mirror :*Breathing Song with Animals :*"We All Live in a Capital I (I in the Sky)" :*"P - My Favorite Letter" :*"Martian Beauty" :*The Mad Painter #3 :*Season 3 Credit Crawl Disc 3 *Episode 406 (4th season premiere) *Season 4 Classic Cuts :*Sesame Street News Flash: Rapunzel :*A Loaf of Bread, a Container of Milk and a Stick of Butter :*Lost Paper Clips with Bert and John-John :*Witches Cooperate :*"The Song of the Count" :*Bert’s Bust :*First and Last with Beetle Bailey :*Season 4 Credit Crawl *Episode 536 (5th season premiere) *Season 5 Classic Cuts :*At the Movies with Ernie and Bert: The Lady with the Tall Hat :*"Nasty Dan" (with Johnny Cash) :*Prairie Dawn's Pageant about a flower :*Twiddlebugs: Going to the Zoo :*Jazz Alphabet :*Hamburger Bun Factory :*Madrigal Alphabet :*The Monster's Three Wishes :*Super Grover: Telephone Booth :*Season 5 Credit Crawl Edits * Episode 0001 -- A film using J.S. Bach's "Gavotte" performed by the Swingle Singers has been removed and Joe Raposo's "A Little Bit" has been inserted before the S clay animation. * Episode 0001 -- "Consider Yourself" has been removed from the segment with Gordon and the Anything Muppets, leaving the scene otherwise intact. * Episodes 0001 and 0131 -- The original NET and PBS logos are not seen at the end of these episodes; the 1971 PBS logo is shown instead. * Episode 0131 -- the audio for the opening animation (which displayed the episode number) was replaced with the audio used for the animated opening for Episode 0276. * Episode 0536 -- A scene where Big Bird and Krystal play "store" has been replaced with Grover and Big Bird demonstrating the number 2. * Episode 0536 -- Stevie Wonder's "123 Sesame Street" has been cut and replaced with Grover and Big Bird signing off. * All episodes -- The original copyright screens have been replaced with a 2006 Sesame Workshop copyright notice and a note that Kermit and the word “Muppet” belong to Muppets Holding Company LLC. * The ending of "Lost Paperclips" is missing. * The pre-title sequence to the Super Grover segment is cut. Trivia * Despite being listed on the packaging, and in several pre-release press statements, "Pinball Number Count" is not included on the set. The pinball cartoon was made for Season 8, and appears in two episodes on the second Old School set. * The clips for "Rubber Duckie" and "I've Got Two", though both Season 1 songs, are from the second season, as evident by the red-nosed Ernie puppet and the green staircase belonging to the garage behind Susan and Bob. (The first season did not have this set piece, as seen in "ABC-DEF-GHI".) * The set is produced by Abbey Home Media in the United Kingdom."DVD: Sesame Street Old School (U) Abbey Home Media (3-disc set)", Midhurst and Petworth Today Johnston Press Digital Publishing, 1 December 2008. References External links *Muppet Central Review (10/17/06) Old School, Volume 1